I Get a Kick Out of You
by Lady Priscilla Violet Regina
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi (based on it!), Masturbation (to a certain degree), Lime...Quatre and Trowa the night after they meet, trying to figure out if they were meant to be.


I Get a Kick Out of You

I Get a Kick Out of You

By: Priscilla Violet Regina 

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish these were our creations? Then we'd be rich!! 

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi and some sexual content not suitable for immature readers. If you have problems with Yaoi, please, stop now! That is what this story is all about, and now that I have warned you, I don't expect flames. 

Includes: 3x4, some masturbation, and lime

This is a songfic, my first!

The Arabian stared up at the stars as he sat outside his tent, enjoying the cool night breeze.

I get no kick from Champaign…

He could hear the forth other members of his group, talking away excitedly in Arabic while they drowned in bubbly, as he sat in the dew-covered grass. 

Mere alcohol, it doesn't move me at all…

'I'm probably soaking my pants…' he thought, smiling to himself. Brushing a few loose strands of his light blonde hair out of his eyes, he speculated aloud, "I wonder what Trowa's doing…"

So tell me why should it be true…

while staring at the full moon, sighing. 'He probably hasn't a thought in his head about me…' he thought sadly to himself.

That I get a kick outta you…

The truth, however, was much the opposite of Quatre's ideas. Trowa had had a thought of him floating around in his head. He had many, in fact. Ever since this encounter and introduction earlier that day, he couldn't get the simply adorable little Quatre-sama out of his head, no matter what he occupied himself with.

Some like the bob-type refrain…

He had asked Catherine probably about a million times to repeat herself since he couldn't focus on what she was saying. 

I'm sure if

I heard even one riff…

She would ask indignantly, "Trowa? Are you listening to me?" while prodding him with her index finger non-too gently.

"What? Uh, yeah, sis."

'Twould bore me terrifically too…

He stared up at the same moon Quatre was seeing, and sighed. He was just so nice. How Trowa wanted to have his arms wrapped around the blonde, whispering soothing words into his ear while resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

Yet I get a kick outta you…

Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the tent pole, wishing Quatre was there as his thoughts came up with ideas of what he would do if Quatre-sama was there.

I get a kick every time I see you

Standing there before me…

Licking his lips, he imagined slowly lifting up the Arabian's shirt, kissing each exposed area softly as he moved up his chest.

I get a kick, though it's clear to me…

Reaching the boy's already pert nipples, he started to suck on one, tongue circling around the shaded area, producing soft moans from his soon-to-be koiboito.

You obviously don't adore me…

"Oh, Quatre-sama…" Trowa groaned, immersed in his explicit daydream.

I get no kick in a plane…

Feeling his pants constrict between his legs, he growled in the back of his throat at what his dream-Quatre was doing to him.

Flying too high…

Hand unconsciously reaching down into his pants, he continued his daydream, making it even more real.

Quatre sat in his Gundam, finally away from the forty Maguanacs and able to enjoy the night fully. Well, almost fully. Being in Sandrock really didn't allow the breeze to get to him, and he was looking at the sky through a computer monitor, but hey—it worked.

Thoughts traveling to the mysterious boy he met earlier that day, Quatre fidgeted with his controls, wondering once again as to what the not-so-jolly clown was doing.

With some gal in the sky

Is my idea of nothing to do…

'Probably sleeping, it's really late…'his subconscious suggested, sending the message that he should sleep as well.

Yet I get a kick outta you…

But Quatre could. He wanted to see Trowa too much, wanted to feel his touch. After only knowing him a day, the Arabian felt strangely close to the boy, like they were meant to be together. 'Like…love at first sight?' he asked himself, confused about his feelings toward Trowa.

I get a kick every time 

I see you standing there before me…

"No, that's silly." Quatre told himself. 'There's no such thing as love at first sight.'

I get a kick though it's clear to me…

He chuckled lightly at his thoughts, but soon his subconscious reprimanded him. 'Could there be?'

You obviously do not adore me…

He knew where Trowa was staying, it actually wasn't that fat from there.

I get no kick in a plane…

Sandrock could get him to Trowa's circus tent quickly, perhaps even in less than ten minutes. He had to know what the European thought.

Flying too high with some gal in the sky…

If he saw him just once more, then he would know. He would know if it really was 'love at first sight,' as his mind tried to tell him. His heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Trowa so late at night, then thought of all the down sides to going over there. The What-ifs played their game with him, tugging at his brain and teasing it out of shape.

Is my idea of nothing to do…

'What if…he's not there?

What if…he isn't _like me?_

What if…he hasn't thought once about me since today, and forgot who I even am?

What if…'

Yet I get a kick outta you…

'No!' his pride and courage screamed, taking over. 'Those aren't true. They can't be! I saw how he was looking at me over lunch, the lust in his eyes…but was that lust for me?' he wondered.

I get no kick from Champaign…

"Fine! I'm going!" Sandrock's pilot stated, stopping the two forces in his head from bickering any longer. Hitting the necessary switches to power up his Gundam, he strapped himself in, ready to go.

Mere alcohol, it doesn't move me at all…

Setting the coordinates and scanning the area for a place to land, he took off without warning, leaving forty very confused Maguanacs in his wake. Rashid stepped forward from under the tent flap, watching Sandrock become a dot in the distance.

"Where has Master Quatre gone, sir? Do you know?" one of his underlings asked, eyes reflecting the worry he felt.

So tell me why should it be true…

Rashid smiled to himself, knowing Quatre was going to see the boy he had spent all day with. "To see a friend."

That I get a kick outta you…

Trowa wiped his wet hand on his pants nonchalantly, panting quietly. Now if only he could get his little Quatre-sama to do that in person…then he would really be in heaven.

Some like the bob-type refrain…

Smoothing his hair, he stated to stand, only to pause at a very low frequency humming coming his way. Despite the fact his hair was in his face, Trowa had very good eyesight, and quickly sighted the incoming dot of light from the east.

"But Oz doesn't know I'm here…this is just a circus! How could they know?" he asked aloud, bringing a hand up to shield his face from the dirt flying up at the air thrusts of the suit.

I'm sure if

I heard even one riff…

Suddenly the humming stopped, and he looked up to see who had just arrived. His visible jade eye grew wide and his mouth dropped at the sight before him.

'Twould bore me terrifically too…

It was Sandrock, Gundam of this beloved Quatre!

Yet I get a kick outta you…

The hatch opened and the Arabian flipped down to the ground, clad in the Arabic robes of his ancestors, which fluttered in the wind.

I get a kick every time 

I see you standing there before me...

Smiling, he approached the bishonen in front of him and reached up, closing the boy's gaping mouth.

"You shouldn't gawk, Trowa-kun, it's not polite!" 

"Quatre-sama?" he choked out, still shocked.

I get a kick, though it's clear to me…

The blonde's turquoise eyes lit up at the way Trowa addressed him. He knew 'sama' was only used for people of high honor, such as deity or gods.

You obviously don't adore me…

And Trowa used it with his name!

"Who else?" he finally responded, walking past Trowa towards the tent that housed the animals. Turning back to face the clown behind him, Quatre asked eagerly, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you gonna introduce me to all of your friends?"

I get no kick from a plane…

Grinning as he finally left his trance, Trowa thought excitedly, "He's here! He's really here, tonight!" Masking his enthusiasm and joy, the European did an about-face and joined his quest, nodding. "Of course, Quatre."

Flying too high…

They walked around the spacious tent, Trowa naming each animal while Quatre played along, saying hi and introducing himself to each one.

With some gal in the sky

Is my idea of nothing to do…

'He looks so cute in those robes…' Trowa thought while watching him talk with the lions.

"Why hello there, kitties…doesn't Trowa look great in that clown costume?" the large cat growled softly, obviously in agreement.

Yet I get a kick outta you…

"Quatre-sama?"

"Yes, Trowa-kun?"

"Not to be rude, but…why are you here? It's quite late, you know…" Trowa suggested, staring the blonde straight in the eye, causing his knees to tremble at such an intense look.

I get a kick every time

I see you standing there before me…

"Well, I couldn't sleep…" Quatre began, unable to tear his eyes away from the bishonen's gaze. "And I thought maybe you couldn't either." he blurted out, hopeful that Trowa would catch on to what he was suggesting. 

I get a kick, though it's clear to me…

Trowa certainly caught on, but wanted to hear Quatre say it, wanted to see the boy's beautiful lips that begged to be kissed move to form the words, "I want you Trowa, need you…" 

You obviously do not adore me…

"You're right, Quatre-sama, I couldn't sleep. Wanna know why?" the acrobat asked, moving forward closer and closer until Quatre was up against the lion cage, feeling Trowa's breath on his cheek.

I get no kick in a plane…

Terrified at what Trowa was doing, but aroused by it as well, Quatre forced himself to nod, still looking up into the shining green eye that bored into his soul.

Flying too high with some gal in the sky…

"I couldn't keep my thoughts from drifting to you, Quatre-sama. Isn't that the real reason you're here, because you couldn't stop thinking about me?" Trowa inquired, bringing a hand up to the Arabian's supple cheek, caressing it gently.

Is my idea of nothing to do…

Quatre nodded again, at a loss for words and thoroughly enjoying being this close to his wonderful Trowa.

Yet I get a…

"Let me hear you say it, and I'm yours, Master." Trowa stated, smile creeping across his lips as he goaded the boy on, needing to hear his voice.

Kick, yes…

Quatre loved how Trowa was acting, pushing him farther and father, but still remaining his servant, ready to fulfill his every need and want.

I get a…

And Quatre knew what he wanted.

Kick, yes…

"Oh, Trowa…I want you so badly…please, be mine. I need you!"

Music to the clown's ears. Grinning devilishly, Trowa pounced as his lips attacked and captured Quatre's engaging their tongues in a battle more intense than either of them had ever experience in their Gundams.

I get a kick….

Falling to a nearby haystack, the two lived out their fantasies and day-dreams, and Trowa realized he was right.

He was in heaven.

Oooouuuuuttttt…of you!!!

-Owari


End file.
